Histories of the Land of Arnor
by Morwen Tindomerel
Summary: Essays on the histories of Lake Evendim, Annuminas, and the other cities of the North Kingdom. Warning! Pure Fanon!Finished.


**Historical Background: Lake Evendim and the Evendim
    Hills.
    Summary: Early history of the Elven kingdom of Lake
    Evendim, (completely uncanonical!)
    Disclaimer: Characters and settings all belong to
    either the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinema. No
    infringment of their rights is intended.**
    ******************************************
    Long ago, before the Sun and the Moon were made and
    when the Firstborn of Eru were newly come into the
    World, they were summoned by the Valar to join
    them in the Undying Lands of the West to dwell there
    in bliss and the light of the Two Trees. Not all
    accepted the summons and of those who did there were
    some who strayed from the long road, prefering the
    wide lands and starlight of Middle Earth to the
    promises of the Valar.
    These were known as the Nandor, Those Who Turn
    Back. And some of this people came into the lands
    between the Misty Mountains and the Blue, that would
    one day be called Eriador, and settled on the shores
    of a great lake whose still waters reflected the
    starry skies and was fed by dozens of sparkling brooks
    and streams flowing down from the high, wooded hills
    surrounding it on three sides.
    And they called it Nenuial 'Water of Twilight' or,
    as later Men translated it, Lake Evendim. And the
    forested highlands around it were named the Emyn Uial,
    or Evendim Hills. And there they dwelt through all the
    long ages of the Trees and into the shorter years of
    the newborn sun.
    Now Celeborn Prince of Doriath was a great
    huntsman. And at times he would tire of the familiar
    forests of Beleriand and pass eastward over the
    mountains into the wider, wilder lands of Eriador and
    there dwell for a time among the Nandor on the shores
    of Lake Nenuial.
    It so fell out that he was there in the east at the
    time of Melkor's return and so, though he shared the
    Nandor's wonder and awe at the new lights of moon and
    sun, he had no knowledge of what they portended and
    remained at peace among his friends rather than
    returning in alarm to Doriath.
    Now Galadriel daughter of Finarfin was mighty among
    the Noldor. And though she dwelt for a time as a guest
    in Doriath and learned much of Melian the Queen she
    longed for a realm of her own to be ordered by her
    will and no other.
    All the lands of Beleriand were already claimed by
    either the Lords of the Noldor, her kin, or the Sindar
    or the Laiquendi so she decided to pass east over the
    mountains and to make herself a realm in the unsettled
    lands beyond the Ered Luin.
    And so she led a great company, for she had many
    followers among the Noldor, through the passes at the
    foot of Mount Dolmed and into the wide forests of
    Eriador. There she encountered a wandering company of
    Nandorin Elves who told her of Lake Evendim and its
    many clear streams and it sounded to her like a fair
    place and one where she might make her seat.
    Now the Elves of Nenuial learning of the approach
    of so large and warlike a company, took fright and
    thought to flee into the high hills. But Celeborn
    counseled against this and promised to go forth
    himself and challenge these invaders, threatening them
    with the vengeance of Thingol should they attempt any
    violence against the people of the lake.
    And so Celeborn of Doriath first laid eyes on
    Galadriel of the Noldor at a formal parley and found
    her very fair. And she thought that she had never seen
    so kingly an Elven lord even among the great ones of
    the West, and their hearts were turned one to the
    other.
    From Galadriel Celeborn learned of all that had
    passed, both in Aman and in Beleriand, and was greatly
    afraid. Not for Doriath, safe under the protection of
    Melian, but for the Nandor of Eriador who were a
    simple folk and easy prey for Morgoth and his
    creatures.
    And so he advised the Lake Elves to welcome the
    Noldor and learn from them that which they would need to
    know to defend themselves in the Dark times to come.
    And to this they agreed on condition that Celeborn,
    who they knew well and trusted, would be their lord
    and protect them from both the Shadow and the strange,
    fell Elves from across the sea.
    Celeborn accepted the charge and he and Galadriel
    plighted their troth on the shores of Lake Evendim in
    the presence of all their peoples. And Galadriel
    treated with the Dwarves of Belegost, who dwelt not
    far away in the Blue Mountains, to delve for them
    splendid halls like unto those of Menegroth and
    Nargothrond. And the craftsmen among her company
    adorned them with their art until Rhauth Uial, the
    Caves of Evendim, were the fairest Elven dwelling east
    of the Mountains and the most splendid.
    Then Celeborn and Galadriel left their new realm
    for a time, passing westward over the Mountains, so
    they might be wed with all ceremony in the presence of
    their kin. But they soon returned to their own country
    and remained there throughout the long peace and
    through the battles that ended it until news came to
    them of the Ruin of Doriath. Then Celeborn, in great
    grief and wrath, led his host over the Mountains to
    avenge his kin.
    He found that Beren and the Green Elves of
    Ossiriand had already destroyed the Dwarf army of
    Nogrod. But Celeborn and his host remained for a time
    in Doriath, helping repair the ravages of war, and
    even after his men has gone home he stayed on to
    advise the new King, Dior Eluchil.
    And so Celeborn was there when the Sons of Feanor
    descended upon Doriath in the second Kinslaying and
    fought with Dior against them. But the King was slain
    with his wife, and his sons lost. And the little
    Princess Elwing was carried away to refuge in the
    south by her nurse.
    Then Celeborn led such of the people who had not
    already fled south, eastward to join his own people by
    Lake Evendim. And the realm of Celeborn and Galadriel
    was then the only great Elven Kingdom left in all
    Middle Earth and they knew it was only a matter of
    time before they were assailed as well.
    So Queen Galadriel called upon the arts she had
    learned of Melian and wove a great web of protection
    and defense around the Kingdom of the Lake. Wakened
    trees were her watchmen and birds and beasts her
    messengers. And for the unwelcome intruder the paths
    went all awry, leading them ever northward into wild
    and barren hills.
    And Morgoth did indeed assail them, even as they
    expected, with a great host of Orcs mounted on wargs
    and led by his servant Gorthaur, (known also as
    Sauron) and his guard of werewolves. And there was
    fire and war in the forests of Evendim but the
    enchantments of Galadriel held and the army of
    Celeborn drove the enemy from their borders, slaying
    many Orcs and Wargs and Werewolves too.
    And Gorthaur fled in terror of Galadriel's power
    and Celeborn's sword, and filled with anger and shame
    returned to his master. Fearing punishment he lied to
    Morgoth claiming the Kindom of the Lake had been
    overthrown and its King and Queen slain.
    And the Dark Lord was decieved and turned his power
    on the last stronghold of the Noldor in Beleriand,
    that of Maedros and Maglor on Amon Ereb. And they were
    driven into the sea and forced to take refuge on the
    Isle of Balar with the other Exiles. And Morgoth
    rejoiced that all Middle Earth was now in his hand,
    but it was not so.
    For bands of Men and of Sindar and Laiquendi still
    lived in hiding in the lands of Beleriand, and at
    times came forth from their secret fastnesses to do
    the Enemy what hurt they could, and those hurts were
    not pinpricks but great wounds. And so the battle was
    carried on, not by the Noldor who had come in pride
    and defiance and lay under the ban of the Valar, but
    by the Dark Elves of Middle Earth and the Elf-Friends
    of the Three Houses, their allies.
    When the Host of the Valar came out of the West
    Eonwe the Herald, its commander, refused the swords
    of the Exiles for they still lay under the Doom of
    Mandos. But called to his banner the Men and Elves of
    Middle Earth.
    Celeborn led forth his Sindar and Nandor, but the
    Noldor among the People of the Lake remained behind
    with Galadriel the Queen. And the host of Evendim
    fought beside that of the Valar in the War of Wrath
    and saw the breaking of Thangorodrim and the downfall
    of Morgoth.
    But when Eonwe called upon all Elves to quit Middle
    Earth and go into the West Celeborn was among those
    who refused. and Galadriel was one of the few Exiles
    who were not forgiven, for her heart remained proud
    and she did not repent.
    And she returned to the Lake together with those of
    their people who had also chosen to remain. But
    Celeborn lingered in Lindon, broken fragment of sunken
    Beleriand, to order there a new realm for the
    surviving Sindar and Laiquendi. And among those who'd
    sought refuge there he found the long lost sons of
    Dior, Elurin and Elured, who he and all of their kin
    had mourned as dead.
    It seemed that after they were abandoned to starve
    by the cruel servants of Celegorm the boys were
    succored by birds, (sent perhaps by Melian their
    foremother) who fed them on berries and nuts and small
    game and led them by secret ways to Tol Galen, the
    green isle where they had been born. And there they
    had remained, alone save for the birds of Melian,
    until the tumult of the final battles had driven them
    forth to flee, like many others, to the feet of the
    Ered Luin.
    And there Celeborn recognized them by their
    likeness to their father and by the silver fair hair
    they had from their mother, Nimloth, who was his
    niece. And proclaimed them the rightful heirs of Elu
    Thingol and lords of the remaining Sindar. But they
    were shy and wild and untaught, unfit to govern, and
    Celeborn remained long with them in Harlindon,
    instructing them in all they should know.
    So Galadriel ruled alone in Rhuath Uial and there
    were those among the people, chiefly Sindar from
    Doriath, who took offense at her Noldorin ways and
    many left the Lake kingdom and went eastward over the
    Misty Mountains to live among the simple silvan Elves,
    away from the proud Noldor and their wars. And among
    these were Orophir and his son Thranduil, later Kings
    of Mirkwood; and Amdir and his son Amroth, who became
    Kings of Lorien.
    Returning at last to Lake Evendim Celeborn was
    disturbed to find so many of his folk, including
    friends from his boyhood in Doriath, gone. But those
    that remained welcomed him warmly, as did Galadriel
    his wife and their daughters; Lorellin and Celebrian.
    And the sons of Dior came to visit their uncle and
    Elured's heart turned to Lorellin, the golden haired
    elder daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, and hers to
    him. And so they were wedded and Elurin returned alone
    to Harlindon.
    Now news came to Rhuath Uial that Noldor of the
    following of Celebrimbor had founded a new realm at
    the foot of the Misty Mountains in the land of
    Eregion. And that their city of Ost-en-Edhil was as
    fair as Elven Tirion of old and that the smiths of
    that land were wise in craft and makers of many
    wonderful things. And Galadriel's heart was fired with
    desire to see all this for herself.
    And so she departed, along with most of the Noldor
    remaining in the Kingdom of the Lake, to Eregion and
    dwelt there. And Celebrimbor and his smiths gave her
    much honor and delighted in making fair jewels for her
    pleasure.
    But in Rhuath Uial Celeborn was saddened by the
    empty halls and silent smithies of his much reduced
    realm. And after a few years he gave up the Kingship
    to Elured and Lorellin and with Celebrian, his younger
    daughter, went to join Galadriel in Eregion nor did
    either of them ever return to Kingdom of the Lake.
    ******************************************
    **Historical Background: Annuminas
    Summary: History and description of Elendil's city of
    Annuminas, (completely uncanonical!)
    Disclaimer: Characters and settings all belong to
    either the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinema. No
    infringment of their rights is intended.**
    ******************************************
    After the departure of Celeborn and Galadriel
    Lorellin, their daughter, and Elured son of Dior were
    King and Queen of the Lake. But the realm was much
    diminished for the Noldor and many of the Sindar who
    had dwelt there departed to other kingdoms leaving
    mainly the Nandor who had been there since before the
    Sun and the Moon.
    The great city the Noldor had delved beneath the
    hills was abandoned and fell into ruin, for the Lake
    folk preferred to dwell among the trees in sight of
    sky and water. But their King and Queen still held
    court in the fair palace wrought for Celeborn and
    Galadriel.
    When Sauron destroyed Eregion and spread his power
    over the western lands the Lake Elves did not answer
    Gil-Galad's summons. Instead Elured and Lorellin wove
    new protections of shadow and confusion about their
    realm and their people stayed secure within these
    defenses. But many dark things wandered into the woods
    of Evendim and were unable to escape, and the hills
    became the haunt of terrors.
    Even after Sauron was driven back and the West was
    at peace the Lake Elves did not fare forth nor remove
    their shadowy walls and the Men of Arthedain feared
    the haunted wood and told strange stories about the
    Enchanted Lake and the King and Queen who ruled it.
    Now after the Downfall of Numenor storms drove the
    ships of Elendil northward to the Grey Havens. And his
    wife, Tar-Vardamire, was taken as queen by the
    Numenoreans in Exile for she was the last of the blood
    royal. And the little lordships of Arthedain also
    accepted her suzereinity. For their people were close
    kin to the Numenoreans, like them descended from
    the Edain of Old.
    Then Elendil fared forth seeking a place to build
    the capital of the new realm and his eye fell upon the
    Lake of Evendim, midway between the lands settled by
    the Numenoreans and the lands of the Edain of Eriador.
    And it seemed to him both a fair and fitting site for
    the new city.
    And so, though the Men of Arthedain warned against
    it, he entered the enchanted forest. But such was the
    strength of his will that the webs of shadow and
    deception availed not against him. And his company
    came even to the shores of Lake Evendim, the first Men
    to look on it in many hundreds of years. And on the
    southeastern side Elendil found a green and treeless
    vale and chose it as the site for his city.
    Then the Elves of the Lake fell upon them.
    Recognizing their kind Elendil bade his Men to lay
    down their weapons and suffered himself to be taken
    and led as a prisoner before Elured and Lorellin.
    Now Elured was the brother of Elwing, mother of
    Elrond Half-Elven and Elros Tar-Minyatur, and he
    recognized Elendil as his kin and made him welcome.
    Nor did the Elven King begrudge the Mortal the land he
    desired but made him a free gift of it, for the Elves
    dwelt only on the northwestern side of the Lake.
    Thus the city of Annuminas, (The Tower of Sunset)
    rose on the shores of Lake Evendim at the behest of
    Elendil, built by masons and artisans of Numenor and
    embellished by the Elven craftsmen of Lindon and
    Rivendell.
    Her buildings were of fine white stone adorned with
    pillared arcades, sculpted figures and fretted
    carvings. And their wide casements were set with
    devices of colored glass that glittered like jewels.
    And the pinacles of her many towers and her many domes
    were covered with fine gold that caught the light of
    the sun and filled the vale with radiance, winning her
    the name of Annuminas the Golden. And she was the
    fairest city ever raised by the hands of Men,
    surpassing even Armenelos of the Kings in Numenor, and
    rivalling, (it was said) the glory of Elven Tirion
    beyond the sea.
    Broad tree lined avenues there were, and squares
    paved with wonderful designs in colored marbles. And
    there were gardens and parks filled with rare trees
    and flowers saved from lost Numenor. And everywhere
    the glitter of water in channels and pools and a
    thousand singing fountains.
    Defended by enchantments the city was unwalled,
    filling the vale and extending on piles over the lake.
    And the Great Lords built themselves fair villas on
    the southeastern shore and hunting lodges under the
    eaves of the forest. For the Dunedain found sport in
    slaying the evil things laired in the wood and through
    their efforts it became a cleaner place, though still
    perilous.
    Two ways there were into the city: By water up the
    Baranduin and along the lake shore to the warves of
    the merchants, (for most of the city's trade was by
    water). Or by the road Elendil cut through the hills
    behind his city. And this road was defended by five
    gates, wrought by Elven smiths for the Kings of Men.
    First came the Gate of Winter; an iron grill
    wrought in the forms of leafless trees with
    intricately interlacing boughs, set between high
    towers of dark grey stone crowned with spikes of iron.
    Beyond this gate was a wide, white paved road lined
    with great trees, shapely and bare of leaves, wrought
    of black iron.
    Next was the Gate of Autumn guarded by towers of
    reddish stone crowned by spikes of bronze. And between
    them hung brazen gates decorated with autumn trees,
    their limbs rich with red-golden leaves. And the road
    beyond ran between great trees with boles and boughs
    of bronze and leaves of beaten copper.
    Third came the Gate of Summer, and its towers were
    of honey colored stone with parapets of fine gold. The
    gate was also of gold, the woven trees glittering with
    leaves of beryl and fruits of garnet, topaz and
    tourmaline. And beyond it the road was bordered with
    golden trees laden with leaves and fruit of sparkling
    gems.
    Fourth was the Gate of Spring and it was of fair
    silver set between towers of shining alabaster crowned
    with silver parapets. And the trees which formed the
    gate glistened with young leaves of pale peridot and
    jeweled blossoms. And the road behind the gate was
    lined with new budding trees wrought of silver and
    jewels.
    The fifth and final gate pierced a bank of green
    sward. This was the Gate of the Two Trees and its
    posts were towering images of Laurelin and Telperien
    wrought in gold and topaz, and silver and pearl. And
    between them hung gates of interlaced silver and gold
    adorned with figures of the sun and moon.
    Beyond this gate the road entered the city itself
    and became a fair avenue lined with fragrant evergreen
    trees of oiolaire, lairelosse, nessamelda, vardariana,
    taniquelasse and yavannamire, Elven trees brought long
    ago to Numenor from fair Eldamar. And the avenue ran
    straight over low arched bridges above lily filled water
    courses,through green and flowering parks and stately
    squares to a terraced plaza in the heart of the city.
    This was the Place of the Kings and it was filled
    with the music of golden fountains and adorned with
    images of heroes and Kings, carved of stone or cast in
    metal, looking down from their high pedestals. And on
    its topmost terrace stood the Palace of the Kings with
    its high golden domes, and soaring over all the gold
    tipped Tower of Elendil.
    And under the largest of the domes, beneath stars
    of Elven crystal, stood an image of the White Tree of
    Numenor wrought of mithril and laiquin *1 and jewels by
    Enerdhil, second only to Feanor among the Elven smiths
    of old. Its flowers were of opal and pearl and the
    delicate leaves, dark green above and silver below,
    thin and veined like those of a living tree, moved,
    chiming one against the other, as the air stirred
    them, filling the great chamber with a soft music.
    And the golden throne of Tar-Vardamire was set
    beneath the shining tree with a simple silver chair
    for her consort at its side. And here she held her
    court in a round hall walled with frescoes of fair
    Numenor before the Downfall, under a starry dome
    upheld by golden pillars shaped like laurinque trees
    with spreading boughs and a fretwork of golden
    blossoms.
    But Tar-Vardamire did not live long, her heart
    broken by grief and horror she laid down her life
    after a few short years, leaving the scepter of the
    High Kingdom to Elendil her husband. And he put away
    her golden throne prefering his silver chair. And for
    a scepter he used the Silver Rod wielded by the Lords
    of Andunie of Old.
    To the west of the the city rose a tall hill, made
    even taller by the arts of the Numenoreans, where
    Elendil made a Hallow for the worship of Eru. Amon
    Dinen, the Hill of Silence, rose in a smooth cone high
    above the surrounding forested hills. And a wide stone
    stair wound round it to a crown of shining, tapered
    white stones encircling its summit. Within these was a
    grassy hollow, large enough for thousands to gather to
    hear the Three Prayers said. *2 And in its center were
    three low blocks of black marble, marking the stations
    of the King, the Queen, and the Heir.
    By ancient tradition only the King, acting as
    intermediary for his people, could speak aloud in the
    Hallow and then only to offer the ancient prayers. *3
    But any Man or Woman might climb the Hill at any time
    to sit in the silence and listen for the Voice of Eru
    in their hearts.
    As the realm expanded eastward Fornost, the White
    Tower of the North, became more important because of
    its closeness to the troubled northern and eastern
    borders. And the King's Heir made his seat there and
    had the title Prince of Fornost.
    Earendur it was who divided the realm, creating the
    sub-kingdoms of Rhudaur and Cardolan and giving their
    scepters to his youngers sons. But the ancient heart
    of the realm, Arthedain and Dunhirion, passed to
    Amlaith his eldest son with the the Silver Scepter of
    the High Kings.
    But Amlaith chose to keep his court at Fornost, as
    he had as Heir, for he loved the high downs. And it
    became known as Fornost Erain, the Northern Fortress
    of the Kings. But Annuminas remained the official seat
    of the realm, and here both the High Kings and the
    Lesser Kings would repair at times to take council
    together and to hold the great ceremonies of state
    when they recieved their scepters, took their Queens
    or named their Heirs. And there the High Kings still
    came to say the Three Prayers in the Hallow Elendil
    made for Eru.
    Then the Witch King arose in Angmar and the people
    of the Dunedain moved eastward to confront their foe,
    and the population of Annuminas was diminished as was
    that of all the westlands. But the City of Elendil was
    not utterly abandoned until the time of Aranarth, when
    the King laid down his scepter and with his people
    went into hiding, abandoning their cities and
    fortresses to the ravages of time.
    And so for a thousand years the Dunedain of the
    North wandered the Wilds as Rangers, and fought in
    secret the foes of Men. And the King of the Lake
    watched over the City of Elendil so it did not fall
    into ruin but rather slept, awaiting the promised
    Return of the King.
    ********************************************
    _1. Laiquin is a dark green metal created by Goldomir,
    son of Enerdhil. (Fanon!)
    2. The Three Prayers were: The Erukyermie, spoken on
    the first day of spring, asking the blessings of the
    Father on the year to come. The Erulaitale, said in
    midsummer, offering Him praise. And the Eruhantale,
    made at the end of autumn, giving Him thanks for his
    goodness to Men. (Canon!)
    The Three Prayers are not in Quenya but an ancient
    Adunaic dialect, indicating the great age of these
    observances and their purely Mortal origins. (Fanon)
    3. The King is intermediary only in the sense he
    represents his people by saying the Prayers on their
    behalf. He does not pretend to speak for Eru, or to be
    closer to Him than any other Man. (Assumed from Canon)_
    *********************************************
    ** Historical Background: Daer Lond and Ost-en-Dunhirion
    By Morwen Tindomerel
    Summary: Description and history of the two major
    seaports of the North Kingdom.
    Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the Tolkien Estate
    and/or New Line Cinema with grateful thanks.**
    *****************************************
    The first foundations for Lond Daer were laid at
    the mouth of the Gwathlo by Tar-Aldarion (r. 883-1075)
    but remained unfinished, and were allowed to fall into
    ruin by his daughter Tar-Ancalime.
    It was her son, Tar-Anarion, (r. 1280-1394) who
    completed the work begun by his his grandfather, and
    Lond Daer became both a shipyard and a timber port
    exporting wood from the vast forests of Minhiriath and
    Enedwaith to Numenor.
    But by S.A. 1700 those forests had all but
    disappeared and the Haven was in decline until Admiral
    Ciryatur used it to land a portion of the great
    armament sent by Tar-Minastir (r. 1731-1869) to the
    war against Sauron.
    After the war Lond Daer was enlarged by
    Tar-Minastir's successor, Tar-Ciryatan (r. 1869-2029),
    and became rich as a center for trade with the Dwarves
    of Moria. The city was magnificently rebuilt between
    2155 and 2190, by Tar-Atanamir the Great
    (r.2029-2221).
    The harbor entrance was guarded by twin lighthouses,
    six sided shafts of polished black basalt two hundred
    feet high, topped by great lanterns of crystal and
    steel that glittered like jewels by day and shed
    silvery radiance on sea and harbor by night.
    Tar-Atanmir's gleaming city of basalt and onyx
    marble rose above the dark quays lining both shores of
    the Gwathlo mouth. Warehouses and counting houses with
    the names of the merchants who owned them inscribed in
    gold above their doors gave way to tall houses with
    many windows, domed roofs and sleander towers, all
    decorated with flutings, scrolls and arabesques inlaid
    with precious metals and stones. Grand avenues and
    squares were lined with colonnades of massive black
    pillars, delicately twined with carven flowers and vines,
    fronting rich shops, guildhalls and market halls.
    Walled gardens and parks were filled with exotic
    plants, birds and beasts brought from distant Lands.
    And both parks and squares were adorned with statues
    of marble and bronze.
    The grey waters of the Gwathlo divided the city in
    two, linked by three long, many arched bridges. The
    great black citadel of Lond Daer stood in the eastern
    quarter with its massive walls, domed great hall and
    lofty tower but the palace of the governor rose on a
    hill above the western quarter with its cluster of
    onyx domes and elaborate gardens terraced down to the
    riverbank.
    A low wall of gleaming basalt surrounded the city
    pierced by seven gates of galvorn and gold set with
    many jewels. Four of the gates were on the western
    side of the river and three on the eastern, and each
    had a keystone carved in the likeness of Tar-Atanamir
    with stones of adamant for eyes and a golden crown.
    The Governor of Lond Daer was a King's Man, as were
    most of the merchants who dwelt there, but after the
    Downfall the city accepted Tar-Vardamire as Queen and
    was incorporated into the High Kingdom of Arnor as a
    free city subject only to the High King, and later the
    King of Cardolan.
    The port continued to prosper and became known as
    Bel Enedhlond, the Great Middle Port, as it stood
    between Pelagir on the Anduin and Ost-en-Dunhirion on
    the Gulf of Lune. But Daer Lond was hard hit by the
    great plague of TA 1636-37.
    For though the Dunedain of the North, (unlike their
    kin in Gondor) proved resistant the Men of Minhiriath,
    who farmed the land around the city and supplied it
    with food, died in great numbers and many of the
    survivors fled north where the infection was less
    severe. Trade with the Southern Kingdom dwindled after
    the plague and much of the traffic with Moria now
    passed through Tharbad on the upper Gwathlo. Yet the
    city struggled on, dispite a steady loss of Men to the
    Witch Wars, until Aranarth took his people into hiding
    in TA 1976.
    Dunlending raiders looted the abandoned Haven,
    prying the precious metal and jewels from its walls,
    smashing or carrying off statues, defacing carved
    reliefs, killing the strang beasts and birds and
    uprooting and burning the exotic plants and flowers.
    Then the remains were left to fall quietly into ruin
    for the next thousand years.
    Rebuilt by Elessar I Telcontar Lond Daer once again
    became a great Haven and center of trade in the days
    of the Reunited Kingdom, and the seat of the Lords of
    Enedwaith and the Admirals of the Middle Seas.
    *********************************************
    Ost-en-Dunhirion, (Citadel of the Lords of the
    West) was begun by Tar-Ciryatan while he was still but
    the King's Heir and completed after he took the
    Scepter. Intended both as a port for trade with the
    Elves of Lindon and the Men of Arthedain, and as a
    seat for the Kings of Men in Middle Earth.
    The city stood on the green plain beneath the Tower
    Hills linked to the Gulf of Lune by a massive canal,
    eight leagues long, deep enough for the great seagoing
    galleons of Numenor and wide enough for two to pass
    each other with room to spare. And lined for its
    entire length with fair white villas and their gardens
    and parklands.
    The entrance to the canal was guarded by twin
    statues of Tar-Ciryatan, one hundred and fifty feet
    high, of white marble their helms, breastplates and
    swords overlaid with mithril and gold. And just within
    it was a Hallow dedicated to the Lords of the Sea; a
    deep blue pool of seawater with three tall pillars set
    in its midst. The tallest of these, of grey stone,
    represented Ulmo and the other two, shorter and of
    blue-green stone, Osse and Uinen. Here mariners would
    stop when setting out to ask the blessing of the Lords
    upon their ship. And on returning to give thanks for a
    safe voyage.
    The walls of Ost-en-Dunhirion were high and built
    of shining white stone pierced by ten great steel
    gates each flanked by a pair of tall towers. The canal
    entered the city under a gigantic arch carved with two
    White Trees and the Seven and One Stars of the Kings
    of the West.
    Inside the canal formed a great ring of water
    crossed by ten bridges arching high above the marble
    warves where the ships moored and unloaded their goods
    into cavelike warehouses hollowed out of the massive
    foundations of the city.
    Another ten gates, wrought of copper, pierced this
    inner wall also flanked by towers. Behind them were
    the counting houses and guild halls of the merchants
    and artisans of the city and their homes all built of
    white stone on either side of the broad tree lined
    main avenue or on side streets and lanes, interspersed
    with small gardens, public parks and market squares.
    Water flowed through a tunnel beneath the first
    circle of the city to form a moat, somewhat less broad
    and deep than the harbor, spanned by ten great bridges
    with houses built upon them leading to the ten silver
    gates of a third wall, towered like the other two,
    enclosing the second ring of the city. Here were the
    tall white houses of the nobles with their sleander
    towers and silver domes set admidst wide gardens with
    small wooded parklands and theaters where music and
    story might be heard.
    A third moat ringed the the citadel at the heart of
    the city, joined to the second ring by four bridges,
    each with a gatehouse at either end. It rose in terraces
    above many towered white walls and golden gates with
    gardens and groves, halls and guest houses, armories and
    treasuries, to the great gold domed palace with its
    soaring golden spired towers.
    Because of its nearness to Lindon Ost-en-Dunhirion
    became a favorite refuge for 'Faithful' fleeing
    persecution in Numenor. They settled the lands between
    the Blue Mountains and the Brandywine, which became
    known as Dor-en-Dunhirion, (Land of the Lords of the
    West) and on the eastern bank of the river Lune.
    The colonists traded and intermarried with the
    people of Arthedain, descended like themselves from
    the Edain of Old, and were ruled by a governor of
    their own choosing. At the time of the Downfall this
    was Vorondil, a kinsman of Elendil of Andunie and
    husband of his only daughter Elemmire.
    Vorondil and his heirs were named Princes of
    Dunhirion by Tar-Vardamire. And, after Elendil and
    Isildur fell, Elemmire ruled the the High Kingdom as
    regent during the minority of her nephew Valandil.
    Her descendants, the Elemmirioni, held the offices
    of Steward of the Realm and Constable of Annuminas
    through all the centuries the Kings ruled the North.
    They were also Lord Admirals of the Northern Seas and
    from their Haven of Ost-en-Dunhirion ships sailed to
    explore the Bent Seas after the Downfall.
    They found wide, unpeopled lands in the new West
    full of strange fruits and plants which they brought
    back to Middle Earth, (including Galenas, the pipeweed
    of the Hobbits, potatoes, tomatoes, corn and other
    crops from the Lands of the Sun).
    The mariners of Arnor found also the last remnant
    of Numenor, the mountaintop of Meneltarma and its
    Hallow to Eru still above the sea. And here at times
    Dunedain of the North would come to mourn and ask the
    mercy of Eru for the Downfallen. Yet it was a curious
    thing that ships from Gondor, though they searched the
    southern seas, never found the Holy Isle or landed
    upon it.
    And it was said in the North that this was because
    the Exiles of Gondor still yearned for life eternal
    within Arda and longed to gaze upon the Deathless
    Lands of the West, and only those whose hearts were
    bent wholly on Eru and desired to join him beyond the
    Circles of the World could come to the greatest of his
    Hallows.
    When Aranarth commanded the Dunedain to 'disappear'
    the Princes abandoned their city and moved northward
    to become Wardens of the Evendim Hills. The last of
    the Elemmirioni was Ellemir, grandmother of Aragorn
    Elessar, in whom was joined the the three lines of
    descent from Elendil.
    The city itself, tended by the Elves of the Havens,
    did not fall into ruin but waited patiently for the
    Return of the King. After the restoration of the the
    Reunited Kingdom it was repeopled and became again an
    important Haven and the seat of the Admiral of the
    North. And the ancient domains of Dunhirion and the
    Evendim Hills became holdings of the Crown, and Prince
    of Dunhirion was the title of the King's Heir in the
    North.
    


End file.
